A Strange Dream During Midwinter
by Misao CuteGirl
Summary: Not a collection of old Oneshot... but my oldest 'more than one chapter' Inuyasha's Fic. Another Repost! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** RE-POSTED! To be honest, I wrote this AGES ago, it was one my very first IY fics!. I just found it again, and decided to remove the dust from its covers and post it again, under a different name, with a few touches here and there and… well…

The story is based on Shakespeare's "Midsummer night's dream" (Misao-CG is BAD translating Titles from Spanish to English), is a funny parody without rhyme, (read: Misao-CG is also **bad** at rhyme), and I only want to entertain. A little warning (besides the obvious terrible grammar and the character's potty mouths): I spelled Shakespeare's characters names (Oberon, Titania and Puck) as I read it in spanish, I still can't find the original names, so, bear with it: the deal here is they are magical and mischief beings (And if some of you can help me with that, I will really appreciate it!).

Expect OOC… a REAL OOC.

Standard Disclaimer applies to 'Inu-Yasha, a feudal fairy tale' by Rumiko Takahashi and to 'A Midsummer night's dream' By William Shakespeare

**"A Strange Dream During Midwinter."**

**Chapter #1: **

**Enters Oberon.**

Boredom. That what he could feel at the time. Boredom. And intense and unbelievable boredom.

"Puck? Could you remind me _WHY_ are we here?"

"Lady Titania is here. You know, she said she wanted to fix some quarrel between lovers, same old, same old…"

"Hmpf. Puck?"

"Yes, milord?"

"Get lost."

Lord Oberon crossed his arms behind his head, settled himself in the tree branch and stared at the sunset. He stayed like that for a few moments, trying to figure out why he had followed his wife to this forsaken land, way in the other side of the planet in the first place.

"HA! Solving a lover's quarrel My ASS." The magical lord thought. "If Titania wants to solve a 'lover's quarrel', why she doesn't begins with _our_ marriage first?"

As you can say, Oberon's and Titania's marriage wasn't an exactly a fairy tale with a happy ending. Actually, the marriage was passing through a crisis. For a change.

And talking about crisis…

A girl, a lovely human girl, about 15-16 years old, wearing strange clothes, came running into his view, her face buried in her hands, crying bitterly. She sat under the tree in which he was, wept a little more and tried to control her. Oberon blinked… not knowing if to feel amused or what. After a few seconds, he decided that the vision was, indeed, a sorry sight. He got a little worried and jumped down, landing with grace beside her. He knelt carefully… and then he noticed.

The child got some magic in her. A very powerful magic and if he wasn't careful enough, she could detect him easily. I must say, that Oberon was being invisible at the moment, and he didn't have any intentions to be visible to the mortals, so, he decided to be careful.

And to his BIG surprise, the child snapped her head up and checked her surroundings, as is looking for him, but… her sorrow was so deep that her senses were malfunctioning at the moment. She resumed her cries.

"Oh… I see. Unrequited love. How Awful!" Muttered Oberon, caressing the child's hair, always unnoticed. He noted a wound in her arm. Oberon scanned her heart. "Mortals! You fell **deeply** in love, my child. Your feeling is something beautiful and remarkable: you love your guy as I love my wife… but, you're ignored by him as I'm being ignored by her… Poor you!."

"Kagome!." Another feminine voice echoed nearby. "Where are you!."

At the sound of this, the girl stopped her cries and tried to compose herself. A two-tailed kitten got close to her and nuzzled against her legs and another child, about 17 years old, came into scene, wearing strange clothing as well, but more similar to the local costumes than the first one.

"There you are! You really got me worried this time!."

"I'm fine, Sango-chan, don't worry about nothing…"

"Don't say that! Of course I'm worry!" The new girl said. "Every single time we crossed Kikyou's path you ended up crying like this. That, without mention how grouchy Inu-Yasha always behaves after it! What happened this time? Tell me, I'm your friend." Encouraged the new girl, visibly concerned about her younger friend. Oberon sat besides the girls and picked Kirara up to pet her. The neko welcomed the attention.

"Nothing important… just… them…"

"Let me guess… Kikyou kissed him again?." The child named Kagome nodded and cried again. Her friend cursed under breath.

"They kissed each other… again…"

"They? I doubt it. I will bet my right arm that B#& kissed him, and not vice-versa, but that's my opinion… You are hurt!."

"It's nothing! I fell back there… and 'landed' against this arm. We better go back." Kagome said, standing up, helped by her friend.

"As you wish, but not without going to the creek first: We had to clean those tears… You will not want Inu-Yasha know that you've been crying!"

Oberon watched as the girls walked away. They never noticed him there, neither the little play he got with the two-tailed kitten. He stood up and put his hands on his hips, sighing.

"Funny Mortals! They're the mourning type. Typical: love triangle!. I pity that poor child: she gave her heart to someone already taken by other." Whispered Oberon sighing. "Mmh, Titania was looking for a girl involved in a Love Triangle, maybe that child is that one. She got power in her, no doubt about it…"

"My lord is right!." Said a voice above him. Oberon scowled, that was Puck! "It's her, I heard that from the fairies!."

"Puck! I think I told you to _Get_ _Lost_!." Oberon said not very happy… but then he thought better. "What do you know about that story? That child really got me!" He asked.

"My lord wants to know that story?." Puck asked as he jumped down the tree. "It's a long one, I tell you!."

"I love long stories! Tell me everything you know about it: don't miss a single detail, and don't you dare to lie to me, and if you do that, I will know!."

"My lord! I'm will never lie to you!."

"Yeah, right!."

"Well then, I will tell you the story. 50 years ago…"

Kikyou stopped dead on her trail, fisting her hands in fury. She dropped herself to the ground to catch her breath. She was in despair, she Was Jealous! But she didn't cried. Only the living cried and she was technically dead.

She had failed again. She had crossed paths with Inu-Yasha, she failed again into killing him, and instead, she kissed him!…

But him…

He had whispered that pitiful girl's name _instead_ of hers! The name of that noisy, useless, annoying girl! Worst: he was thinking in HER when he returned the kiss, and he didn't stop thinking about HER the whole time, not a single moment!.

He loved her pathetic excuse for a reincarnation and not her, the original.

Anxiously, she came back to reality. She stood up, dusted herself, and fixed her hair. Her face recovered it's characteristically insensibility and once again, she was the undead miko, and started to think a new way to kill her former love or make him suffer.

She'll kill Kagome. That'll be the perfect way of having her revenge against her, to recover her soul back and to make Inu-Yasha suffer, to make him live HELL on earth. She had decided, to kill Kagome in front of him one of these days.

_Little Bells ringing _

She felt magic. A strong foreign magic crawling in the forest. She turned her nose up at that and kept walking, a little bit upset.

"Fairies! Just what we need it in Nihon! I better get out: I don't like when the woods are plagued by a bunch of filthy fairies." She said out loud. She stopped, she had sensed another presence. "Another youkai. Hmpf."

The undead quickened her pace and soon she was out of the forest. Her soul gathering insect followed her as she walked away.

**To Be Continue.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Just the usual stuff (bad grammar, yadda, yadda, yadda… English isn't my native language). Standard disclaimer applies.

**Chapter #2: **

**Enters the fairies!... and the disaster it's on its way.**

From a nearby tree, a bunch of fairies watched in disapproval Kikyou's leaving, angered at what she had said about them. A fairy, a blonde one, attempted to go after her to give her what she deserved, but…

"Calm down, Marina: That woman doesn't worth your wrath, she's not at your level, don't low yourself: besides, she's already doomed by now." A voice said behind her. "She isn't even alive!"

"My Lady Titania!" Replied the fairy, clenching her hands. "I'll not stand that '_IT'_ speaks in such rough manner of You and us! Did you saw what she had done to that poor maiden? And to the dog-boy? That is… unspeakable!."

"I'm mad, just like you." Titania said. "But I tell you, we'll waste _our_ valuable time and power if we curse her. We have other things to do… like help the ones that she wants to see apart. We must help those two to end up together, or else, we'll not deserve to be call fairies!." Sentenced Titania, with glowing eyes. She sighed and added. "That story reached us in our homeland, and already has too many ups and downs: The hanyou and the young miko are a match made in heaven and need their happiness, not a dead miko who ran away from the Banshees. Those Two Will Ended Up Together By This Weekend Or I'll Change My Name To 'Mud'!." Said Titania starting to fly. "Come Fairies! We had work to do!."

**_an explanation later _**

"… And that's it, my lord, what had happened until now." Finished Puck.

"Well! It isn't unrequited love, as I first thought, but the most pure kind of it! and the strongest!… Feh! I'm getting rusty at scanning hearts"

"The reality justifies the story, my lord: The boy is too proud to admit his feelings." Said Puck. "But he loves the girl who released him from the arrow more than his own life. The girl is his fortress, his home." Puck said with shimmering eyes. "She's got to be a piece of a girl!."

"What? You didn't saw her? She was here just a minute ago."

"Nope, I didn't."

"And how do you know that the girl who was here is the girl of which you were telling me just now?."

":_ahem_: Well, The girl from my story got a very special magic on her. A powerful magic and aura. What I saw was the shadow of two friends comforting each other, and one of them with _this_ special magic within… beside, you were playing with their two-tailed kitten… AND, lady Titania and her fairies are in these woods."

Lord Oberon pondered about the situation for a moment. Well, for a second…

"PUCK! I must to do something! I will not stay still when two lovers, are blinded by their own proud, stubbornness and fear!"

"You mean, you figured out the best way of made up with milady!"

"PUCK! The flower!"

"Which flower?."

":_sighs_: Remember those four lovers from Athens? Those who ran into our forest, following theirs hearts, chasing their loves ones?."

":_thinks_: The time when you made Lady Titania fell in love with a man turned into an Ass?."

"Exactly." Oberon got serious. "Listen to me well, Puck, very well, because I want no mistakes this time, LIKE THAT TIME." He stressed. "Confuse the roads and the orientation sense of every single soul within the forest, make them being alone and make everybody to get lost. Then, use a sleeping spell and make them sleep, close the forest for those who try to get inside and bring me two Cupid's Flower to me, _only_ _me_, and the cure too (I'll keep that)."

"Anything else, my lord?"

"Yes, you'll not use it until I tell you. **_Got it_**?." Oberon stressed his last order more intensely.

":_thinks_: I put the fairies to sleep too?." Oberon bumped Puck on his head.

"You idiot. I don't want to piss Titania the more with me! No thanks!. Besides, You could not do that." Oberon climbed up the tree, to watch the sunset. "The sun is setting. What are you waiting Puck? An Invitation? Go!."

"Fast like the wind, my lord!."

"Yeah, right."

Shippo pulled Inu-Yasha's ears very angry. Obviously, the hanyou, being bad tempered, and being a little _touchy_ at the moment because of certain close encounter with Kikyou, grabbed the little kitsune by his tail and throw him to the floor.

"**STOP YOUR WHINNING, BRAT: I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!."**

"**OOOOooowww**!… Grrrrr… You deserve it for make Kagome cry, you jerk!."

**BOMP **

**"AND WHO MADE HER CRY!."**

"You." Miroku answered him, very calmly, from his resting spot. "You know: She was very hurt." Inu-Yasha looked at the Houshi, without making any sound or question, because the answer intimidated him. But the monk caught up with that and answered his unasked question. "Yes. She saw you and Kikyou… for a change."

"Damn It! Kikyou Only Give Me Troubles!."

"As every Ex. If you ask me, you should go to get them."

"_Them_?."

"Sango is with her. :_glance at the sunset_: And they're already late, it's getting dark: I suggest you to go for them."

"And why you don't go for them?."

"Because the point here is that _YOU_ go." Added Shippo, jumping into his head again to resume his beating. "And while you are at it, apology Kagome and tell her that you love her!." Bad move, Shippo-chan!

**BOMP, BOMP, BOMP **

**"OOOOooouuch!."**

"Shippo is right." Said Miroku. Inu-Yasha stood up, determined to take the frustration out of his chest and…

In that very moment, a weird magic descended upon them. Puck had started his mission.

"On Guard! Alert Everybody!." Grunted the hanyou, grabbing his sword. ":_growls_: This magic feels funny, We Need Kagome!" The hanyou sniffed the air, looking something that he couldn't find. "Grrr! I can't smell a damn thing: Miroku, what about you? Do you sense something?… Miroku… Miroku?."

Inu-Yasha assumed a fight stance when he noticed that the funny magic as he put it, actually _changed_ everything around him. In matter of seconds, his surroundings were drastically different and… suddenly he was alone. Miroku wasn't there, neither Shippo. Always on full alert, he started to look for his friends, yelling their names occasionally, in vain. He worried, mostly about Kagome, whom was alone in some place, probably scared to death and possibly walking into the lion's mouth… He begin to imagine Kagome being eaten by a huge, merciless and lusty youkai. He shuddered and sought harder. Well, that thought that she was with Sango calmed him a bit, but… he better hurried.

When Inu-Yasha warned them about the 'funny magic', and when he finally felt it, Miroku knew that a LONG night was lying ahead of him. He heard Inu-Yasha warning for a moment, but… just like Inu-Yasha, he found himself alone, like in his old days. Frowning, he grabbed his Shajaku and started to look for his friends, feeling the urgency in find them as fast as possible…

Shippo suppressed a tear and hugged himself, sobbing uncontrollably. The poor little puppy was suddenly alone in a forest too big for his little size, and his friends, bigger and stronger than him, weren't inside the range of his neither nose nor eyes. The worst thing was that he was in a different place. An unknown place. Gathering all of his courage, he started to walk, hoping to find Kagome by doing that… and suppressing his wails.

":_grin_: Two to go." Muttered Puck to himself.

Three people were already lost, confuse and worried enough to look for each other… and considering the purpose of his spell, they were getting terribly lost by doing that. Puck continued his mission.

Titania stopped flying in the moment she felt the magic descending upon the forest. She landed on a branch nearby, like the others fairies, and paid attention. She scowled at this, knowing who the mastermind was after it.

"Fairies." She said. "Lord Oberon is in the forest. Damn It! He's going to ruin everything!" Titania didn't look happy. "Let's visit him."

Sesshomaru stared at sky and he also scowled at the feeling he was getting. He twisted his tail nervously, he didn't like the fact of weird magic falling upon him, and hated the magic that was falling down upon Rin. The arrogant Taiyoukai stopped.

"Stay close, Rin." He said.

Silence. Silence?

All this time with Rin by his side, had taught him that at the sound of his voice, the little girl would always squeal in delight and run to his side to hug his legs. But this time, nothing of that happened. He turned on his heels, determined to know what was going on with Rin… or Jaken… the little toad always quacked at his voice, but not precisely in delight, but in fear.

He noticed the problem immediately: nobody was following him.

"Rin?… Rin!… Jaken!."

Sesshomaru grunted. To his surprise, he got worried about the little girl's whereabouts. Since Naraku had kidnapped her, he didn't like the fact of her being alone, besides, she was but a little filly, it was already dark and she was missing her bedtime (not that he cared). Cursing his luck, he started to look for his adopted human cub…

Kagome felt the magic falling down upon them, and tried to get a hold onto Sango's arms, but, just like her friends, she discovered that it was too late. She was alone, sad and abandoned to her luck… for a change.

"Sango, you are there?." She called. No answer. "Somebody?". Silence. Kagome hugged herself. "Just what I need it, I get lost again. Inu-Yasha!"

The girl called the hanyou, but the forest returned the call without getting an answer. She heard a faint cry in the distance… and started to follow it…

Sango hugged Kirara anxiously. She didn't like this kind of situations, mostly when they came after an encounter with Naraku, Kikyou or another of the hanyou's relatives for that matter (read 'Sesshomaru'). Without letting go of the kitten, and ready to use her Hiraikotsu in any minute, she started to look for her missing friends…

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I NEVER THOUGHT OF THIS BEFORE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!.**" Naraku laughed very amused.

The situation was a piece of jewelry for him, despite the fact that everything he knew about it, was what Kanna was showing him trough her mirror. He knew that someone with magic was splitting apart his favorites victims, that they were worried, scared and looking for each other with no luck at all, he was amused.

The best thing was that Sesshomaru was caught unwillingly in the mess too, and eventually, and if he was lucky, he and Inu-Yasha will bump into each other, they'll and ended up killing one another for the last time… Kanna 'closed' the mirror.

"Don't stop, Kanna: I want to know what happen next!."

After he finished, Puck watched at his deed with proud: everybody in the forest were lost, and thinking the worst. It was time for him to spread the sleep, just like Oberon had ordered him. In no time, he spread the deep sleep spell and when he finished, everybody, including Sesshomaru, slowly fell to the ground sleeping against his or her will. Then, he left the forest in order to get Cupid's flower. A fairy appeared in front of him.

"What are you doing, Puck, confusing these mortals?." She asked. ":_raise eyebrow_: And putting them to sleep?." she added warily.

"I'm obeying lord Oberon's orders, my fair fairy."

"Which are…?

"That's a secret."

"Lady Titania noticed your magic, and she on her way to meet Oberon."

"Then, he'll answer all of the fairies questions!. Now, if you excuse, I got to leave. Good bye!."

"Where are you going?."

"To get Cupid's Flower." Answered Puck with a grin before left. The fairy face faulted.

"Cupid's flower? THE Cupid's Flower? Oh My! That's bad!. Lady Titania must to know this!." She said as she left looking for her lady.

Now things were getting interesting. When he felt when Puck finished the first part of his mission, Oberon smiled to himself, proud that his reckless and mischief servant was doing what he was said. He was in that, when a _sweet_ voice called him from behind.

"Why did you order Puck to confuse the mortals and sent the sleep spell over them, Oberon? What are your intentions?." Asked Titania very angry.

"My Fair Lady Titania. Do you remember the Athens's lovers?." Asked Oberon. "The ones that ran away the night before Theseus' wedding?" Titania raised a brow, and shuddered at the memory of the Ass.

"Of course. :_stares_: Are you going to do what I think you are going to do?."

"Half of it is already done." Said Oberon triumphantly. "I don't think that bothers you: You and your fairies are going to help me with this?."

"Why should I?."

"Because I need information!." Said Oberon with a cajoling voice. In that moment, Puck arrived.

"My lord, the flowers. Mission accomplished!."

"Look for the boy, then… :_stares seductively at Titania_: How is that rascal?." He asked, picking Cupid flower's and the antidote.

"He's a Hanyou." Titania said slowly. "Half dog, half human, white hair and cute dog-like ears on the top of his head, red clothing, rusty Katana." Said Titania. "Make him fell in love with the black haired girl, with strange clothing, the one with the powerful magic and aura. And… use the cupid's flower on the Houshi's eyes also, and make him fall in love with the two-tailed cat's master." Ordered Titania. Puck smiled and looked at Oberon.

"You heard the lady." Said Oberon. "And let the magic flows. BUT, left the illusion upon the forest until dawn. Just in case." He added showing his fist. Titania started to fly away. "Where you go, my lady?."

"I'm still mad at you. I'll help, but I'll be in another location: If this work, maybe I forgive you." She said as she left the spot.

When the fairy got a lot far away from Oberon, she landed in the first clear she saw, along with her fairies. She waited until her messenger came into view, which arrived rather agitated.

"My Lady! The Cupid's Flower!."

"I know :_sigh_: This is going to finish in a BIG FIASCO, even bigger then the last back at Athens, I feel it in my bones!." The Queen Fairy got really serious and ghostly. "Fairies: we're being watched by an evil force. You, bring to me the Flower of Truth as soon as you can!."

"At once!." Said the Fairy.

"You two, there are two scared little children lost in the forest, look for them and take care of them: They are a Kitsune cub and a human girl. The rest of you, follow me."

"To where?."

"To Italy."

"Italy!"

Naraku raised a brow as he stopped his laughter. He took a deep breath and crossed his arms.

"So, this 'Titania' knows that I'm watching them." He muttered somewhat amused. "Who is she? This Fairy?… Hmpf… never heard of her before… Anyways, she's right, this is going to get into a really BIG MESS. But you don't have the slightest idea!

**To be Continued… **

**By**

**Misao-CG**

**PS:** I don't know how is it until here, but if this is boring, please, check at the next chapter, is funnier. Or at least that is what my cousin told me.

…I almost forget!… Damn it! This is important!

… In Shakespeare's play, the Cupid's Flower (a red one) is the flower which caused the whole mess in his story: When you put a drop of the flower's nectar in the eyes of somebody who is sleeping, he/she will fell in love **REALLY** **HARD** with the first living being of the opposite sex she/he sees after awaken. Don't worry, there is a cure for this! But the Flower of Truth got nothing to do with it!

Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** You may know what Misao-CG wants to say: Bad Grammar!. Anyways: Enjoy this chapter and tell me if you like this or not… Flames are acceptable as long as they are constructive. I Think I could use a little help here, with the names I mean!

My God! No! Inu-Yasha isn't mine, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (But don't tell Kagome or Kikyou!)

**Chapter #3: **

**Never send _Puck_ to do a _Fairy's_ Job!**

Puck, very secure of himself, let the nectar flow into the eyes of his first sleeping victim, whom was the most stubborn to give up to the sleep spell, but now, he was sleeping like a cute puppy dog.

"Very Well, young lover, now you have no excuse to mistreat your lady." Said Puck amused. "What does the girl saw in you: White hair, tail, marks… :_twitch_:… Wait a minute… Tail?."

Puck froze in the spot. Lady Titania never mentioned any tail or marks in the Hanyou… well, now that he noticed, the guy wasn't even a Hanyou but a dog taiyoukai. Puck grinned: if it weren't for Oberon's threats about any possible mistake, this _would_ be an excellent joke… but his lord wasn't in the mood for jokes since he and Titania got into that fight. In conclusion, he needed to do something with this guy before Oberon could know. Cursing out loud, he looked into his pockets.

"I'm sorry, but you'll not wake up this night." Said Puck almost grunting casting a new spell on Sesshomaru. "I can't do nothing about the Flower's spell, is too strong, and Lord Oberon will kill me if I disobey his orders about the antidote, beside, he's the one who had it. Hmpf. You'll wake up tomorrow morning… I almost pity the first girl you see!." Saying this, Puck left the place, leaving Sesshomaru peacefully sleeping on the spot.

Naraku laughed hard and while he was at it, he took his big shard of the Shikon no Tama, and tried to force the magic through Kanna's mirror. He couldn't at the beginning because of the barrier that Puck had set upon the forest. He 'hmpf-ed' and tried one more time with no use. He scowled and tried one more time unsuccessfully. After a few moments, and using a considerably amount of the power of the jewel, he passed through the barrier and forced himself to wipe Puck's second spell on Sesshomaru with the jewel at one time. The whole process took a lot of him and an amazing amount of magic. By the time he finished, he was _exhausted_… but pleased.

"I think, my good friend :_pant, pant_: that this puppy dog would wake up a lot earlier than you thought." He said, trying to catch his breath. Kanna just look at him, expressionless.

But Naraku's interference didn't pass unnoticed, because Oberon noticed almost immediately. He grunted and he wasn't happy. Someone was messing with his plan, and that wasn't a good sign. He cracked his knuckles and he decided to seek for the insolent bastard behind this.

A Fairy blocked his way, smiling.

"A message from my Lady Titania, Lord Oberon. It's important." She said, handing the folded paper to him. Oberon took the letter and unfolded it. The fairy left while he was reading. He smiled and burned the paper with his magic after he finished, and giggled.

"That's why I love you, Titania! That's why I love you!."

Puck checked the guy: red clothes, dog-like ears on the top of his heads, Hanyou, sour milk face. Yes, this was the guy he was looking for. He quickly brushed the flower's nectar onto his eyes.

"I really hope that you find happiness with your girl by your side… by the way…"

For some twisted reason, Inu-Yasha and Kagome were lying very close from one another, but for some another equally twisted reason, they hadn't seen each other before falling asleep. Puck picked Kagome up and put her by Inu-Yasha's side, just in case, then, he left, looking for his last victim.

Gathering his strength, Naraku forced the Shikon's power inside the mirror, he took Kagome and tossed her far away from Inu-Yasha. That effort almost made him faint, but that never happen. With a labored breathing, he stared at the impassive Kanna, sweating and weaker.

"You fine?." Asked the little demoness.

"Yes… This… is getting… better."

After he finished with the Houshi, Puck burned the flower in his fingers in the same fashion that Oberon used just a little while ago with Titania's letter. This time he didn't make any mistakes (except for Sesshomaru, but Oberon didn't need to know about him), he didn't set any joke or trap and he was very proud of himself for not doing so. He left to meet Oberon, and when he arrived to his lord's presence, he made a theatrically reverence.

"Everything is set, my Lord, as you wished."

"You didn't have any problems?."

"No."

"You didn't make any mistake? Any kind?."

**_Glup! _**

":_sweats_: Nope."

"No interferences?."

"Just a little one, but, nothing to worry about."

"I hope so. Well, let's see what will happen now: awake everybody in the forest!

"At once!."

Sango woke up with a start and stared at the sky. She knew that she didn't sleep for more then half an hour, but she felt rested. The thing that didn't figured was how in seven hells she felt so suddenly tired, unable to keep her eyes open.

"Mew."

Sango turned her head and gathered Kirara in her arms. She stood up and started to walk, looking for her friends. The cat nuzzled against her arms restless, very restless.

"I don't like this situation either, Kirara." Sango whispered. "We better look for the rest."

Sango was hoping to find certain pervert Houshi, half nice and charming, called Miroku. Mostly because she thought if she found Kagome first, it was inevitable that Inu-Yasha would find them in no time. In that case, the situation would be too much _crowded_ with her around, _if you know what I mean_; and in a certain way, she preferred Miroku's company.

The bad thing about that was that despicable habit of him to feel her at the very first chance: for being the best huntress in her village, that was a kick in her liver and in her womanly proud.

She was so consumed in her own thoughts, that she didn't notice how much she have been walking. And when she did notice, she smiled and scolded herself for being careless and then…

She noticed him.

Inu-Yasha was lying in front of her, apparently sleeping. Sango got worried, if something bad had happened to him, Kagome would get really worried and she didn't wanted to see her friend more stressed. Kagome didn't deserve scares like that. Sango got close to the slumbering Hanyou and knelt beside him, checking his vital signs almost by inertia.

"Mew!."

"Inu-Yasha?." She asked. The Hanyou stirred a little, and the girl sighed in relief. "Wake up, you lazy dog! We need to find the others, and quick!." As a random movement, Sango shook Inu-Yasha.

"Mew, Mew, Mew, Mew!" Kirara meowed in distress.

Sango's action seemed to have some effect on the slumbering half-breed, because the huntress heard the traditional grunt of a dog waking up. Sango stared at Inu-Yasha expectantly…

And suddenly, she found two golden eyes staring at her…

…Then, she received a hazy stare.

This '_funny'_ hazed **stare**.

**To Be Continue.**

**By**

**Misao-CG**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** You Like it so far? TELL ME!

Standard Disclaimer Applies!

**Chapter #4:**

**DISASTER STRUCKS!**

A moment before, Kagome had awakened with the same strange feeling that Sango felt when she woke up. The girl stood up and started to walk, scared, looking for someone, without knowing that Inu-Yasha _actually_ laid in the opposite direction of hers, _thanks to Naraku_ _(A/N: All readers 'BOH' Naraku)_. Kagome just kept walking, and walking, and so, and…

**WHAAAAAAMM **

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!."**

She barely saw _that one_ coming.

It seem like the more time she spent with Inu-Yasha, the more skilled her reflects became, and she was doing very well at dodging surprise attacks like this one…

But, truth needs to be told, her landings weren't improving.

"YOU!." Yelled our favorite time traveler when she saw her attacker: Jaken was staring at her with his round sour eyes.

"What is doing Inu-Yasha's wench alone in these woods? You don't know than may be youkais around?." He taunt in his weird accent. Of course, the remark infuriated Kagome.

"**I'M NOT** INU-YASHA'S WENCH!." She said at the same time that she kicked Jaken with a log who comes from who knows where. "IT'S THAT CLEAR, YOU TOAD?."

Jaken managed to dodge the furious girl for a couple of times, and also managed to hit Kagome's arms with the Staff of heads. Her wounded forearm, for a change. Kagome started to bleed and with that, she got suddenly pretty scared and ran into the forest like a haunted soul… screaming for Inu-Yasha's help, of course.

******?WHACK! **

In moments like these, Sango felt happy and blessed that far away day when she decided to build Hiraikotsu for the first time. Now, she was a confused and angry Taiji-Ya, she was breathing hard, and her body had assumed a fight stance. She glared at Inu-Yasha, who was currently under a tree, cursing under breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAID!." Shouted the huntress, feeling how her blood boiled in rage.

"That I didn't notice how much beautiful you are before!." Answered Inu-Yasha, acting very OUT of character. "You have never been told about it? You're beautiful… I love you… Yes, I love you!."

**TWICHT, WHACK **

"I Can't Believe What You Are Saying! Who Do You Think You Are? What About Kagome, you mutt?. OK. Where Is INU-YASHA, And What Have You Done To Him?." Asked an angry Sango. Inu-Yasha jumped in front of her. "HEY!."

"Kagome? That noisy filly? She means _nothing_ to me!." He said, grabbing Sango's hand _sweetly_. "This is me, Inu-Yasha, your slave: since now on, my world is circling around you!."

**TWICHT **

"Oh no, **NO, NO AND NO**!." Said Sango, confused, giving him a good push. "I'll ask again: Who Are You, _WHERE_ is Inu-Yasha? AND What Have You **Done** To **HIM**?" She stressed.

"It's me, my _darling_!." Insisted Inu-Yasha, acting WAY OUT of character. "Nothing bad had happened to me, except that I realized that I L…"

**SLAP! **

"Come BACK to your senses!"

Before Inu-Yasha could finish the idiocy he was about to said, Sango gave him one of the best slaps that she ever gave in her life. She wasn't going to allow him to say those words, they were meant to Kagome, not her, and she was going to make sure of that.

"Get _Back_ To Yourself! You Are Speaking Nonsense!." To her BIG surprise, Inu-Yasha threw himself at her feet… crying?.

"I offended you!… I'll be miserable for the rest of my puny life! Please, Forgive Me! I BEG You!."

The situation was a scary thing. Sango backed off and before she could notice, she was running as fast as her feet allowed. It was a very strange situation: first, she got lost, second, she fell asleep, now, Inu-Yasha was saying that he _loved_ her and _stuff_ like that?. Then what?…

Speaking of the _DOG_.

"You **GOT** to believe me, My Dear Sango!." Exclaimed the Hanyou, very stressed. "I was a fool! A Jerk! But now I notice that my heart belongs to you!" Sango froze at his words.

"What about Kikyou?." She tested.

"She means nothing for me :_spit_: I spit on her grave!"

"**AND KAGOME**!." Insisted the Taiji-Ya.

"She? She's noting like you, You are far more bea…!"

**SLAP! **

Sango resumed her race. Things were getting weirder. Suddenly, she spotted him, she spotted her favorite and currently unaware Houshi, wandering not too much far from her. Hoping, she called him and ran in his direction: if someone could keep the head cold in situations like these, and tell if Inu-Yasha was under a spell while at it, that was Miroku for sure. She stopped when she reached his side, and catching her breath, she said.

"Something is wrong with Inu-Yasha, Houshi-sama. He's speaking nonsense and he's scaring me!." She explained as she raised her head.

She got this bad feeling when she saw Miroku staring at her eyes, with this hazy look pasted on him, the same hazy look that Inu-Yasha gave her when he woke up. Miroku grabbed her hands lovingly, in such a special way that her heart speeded up and almost got a nosebleed.

"Sango, koi! Something troubles you?"

"Eh? 'Koi'? What happened with the 'sama'?."

"You are close to my heart that way, as you has always been." Said Miroku in a very seductive way. Too much seductive. Sango snapped her hands back, her heart racing 1000 miles per hour: Miroku was acting weird too… but for some reason, that didn't disgust her _much_.

Still…

"Are you all right, Houshi-sama?." She asked worried.

"Better now that I had the privilege to see you." Sango touched his forehead, checking for fever. Of course, she found nothing. "Tell me, what troubles you, my koi?" Asked Miroku, holding her hands again.

"HEY YOU!." A perfect Kodak moment was ruined. "TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS **OFF** **HER**!.". Barked Inu-Yasha as he jumped between them from who knows where. At this point, Sango was _REALLY_ confused.

"Sango-koi! Is he bothering you?." Asked Miroku as he pushed Sango behind him. "You came to me asking for my help? Worry not, I'll protect you!"

"My beautiful Sango! My Life! Had this **HENTAI** done something to you! _Tell_ _Me_: You can Trust ME!"

"Me? Do something bad to Sango-koi? Are You **INSANE**? Have You **GONE** mad? I Could Never Do Something That She Doesn't Agree! **NEVER**!"

"Says Who? A Pervert Monk: Sango deserve something better than YOU!"

"Yeah! You are That Something Better?"

"**GRRR**! SANGO! Had This Jerk Done Something To You? Because if he…!." Inu-Yasha stopped at the middle of his sentence. No Sango on sight. "**LOOK WHAT YOU JUST DONE, YOU ASSHOLE! YOU SCARED HER AWAY**!"

"**YOU SCARED HER AWAY**: If Something Happen to Sango, YOU And Only YOU Will Be The Cause, _DO YOU HEAR ME, BAKA_?."

Naraku was laughing so hard that Kanna feared for his air supply, but her master couldn't help it. He was having a great time. This was his first mess of this kind in many years, and the first of the week, and he almost had forgotten how it felt. As a mental note, he suggested himself to do this more often.

Oberon had Puck grabbed by his neck, and he was glaring at him in a deathly way.

"**I SAID: NO! MISTAKES.**" The magic king stressed.

"I didn't… Committed… :_chokes_: Any… mistake… mi lord!… :_pant, pant_: I… don't… explain myself… :_chokes_: what… went… wrong." Said a shaky Puck. Oberon released him and assumed a reflective position.

"What to do? What to do?… What is delaying Titania? She better hurry with that THING!"

Kagome stopped to recover her breath, when she thought that she had missed Jaken, but something inside her head kept telling her that she was wrong about that.

**WOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH**!

She ran away, after dodging that attack somehow, in despair, yelling for Inu-Yasha's or someone else's help. Jaken was determined to finish with her life and her legs were giving out. She was exhausted and it came a moment when she couldn't run any more and she collapsed in a clear, praying for her life.

**¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAM! **

**"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!."**

As her last and desperate resource, Kagome cried her lung out when she saw the **HUGE** fire rain coming after her. She closed her eyes, praying for Inu-Yasha to rescue her in the last moment…

No fire. Nothing. She felt nothing. Maybe her pray worked, she felt how someone picked her up and protected her from the fire rain. She never felt the fire kissing her skin, or falling harshly into the ground. What she felt was…

Strong arms holding her with an unusual delicacy.

All of this happened in a blink of an eye. And with her eyes still shut, she heard Jaken's gasp. Kagome opened her eyes with caution, and turned blue of panic when she saw her 'rescuer'.

"My… My… My Lord! Sesshomaru-sama!." Muttered Jaken, bowing at the sight of the young prince.

Sesshomaru got close to his retainer, without letting Kagome go, and he gave him a really **GOOD** scary death glare, so intense, so frightening that it was enough to scare the devil himself. Sesshomaru growled.

**"Out."** Was the only word he said.

Jaken didn't wait for a second chance: he ran into the forest and disappeared there. Sesshomaru put Kagome on her feet with elegance and stared at her, giving her a hazy look, no matter if she was froze with panic or not.

But she did notice something… the lord in front of her… was looking at her in a weird way.

"T-Th-Tha-Thanks!." She babbled. Sesshomaru caressed her cheek.

"Don't worry, my angel! For you, I'll give my life. You're hurt!"

With wide eyes open, Kagome slapped herself mentally. Had she heard right? This was happening or it was her imagination?. Kagome backed off carefully: this got to be a trick!.

"No… I'm fine… I think. A little bit lost, but fine." She explained. Sesshomaru caressed her cheek again. This gesture didn't help her fear.

"You're safe now. Nothing is going to hurt you, my sweet angel." He said and Kagome backed off another step. "Don't worry, I'll not hurt you."

Kagome took a third step back. Definitely, this **WASN'T** the Sesshomaru she had grown to know. Maybe this was another trick to gain Tetsusaiga, maybe he was planning to kidnap her. The prince got close to her once again: his eyes, usually neutral, and his face, the best poker face ever, were filled with emotions. This was a trap for sure. Sesshomaru took her by her chin, forcing her to make visual contact… and he leaned down to kiss her.

Now, there was no doubt. **THIS WAS A TRAP**, It Has To Be A Trap. NO DOUBT.

Maybe she was crazy, or maybe not, but Kagome, gathering all of her courage and her puny human strength (_compared_ to the taiyoukai I mean), pushed the lord away before he could kiss her and ran away… again. Not for too long anyways: Sesshomaru grabbed her by her arm, and she slapped him. The slap didn't even tickle him, but he released her anyway and looked how she ran. Amused.

"She wants to play." He whispered. "Let's play then!." Added with a mischief smile, following her track into the woods.

Sango saw her big chance of running away when Inu-Yasha and Miroku started to fight over her. She needed to get out of there, relax herself so that way she could think the situation with cold mind… but she crashed onto Kagome, which was 'running away' from Sesshomaru. They both stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Sango-Chan! You'll Not Believe What Just Happened To Me!."

"Kagome-Chan! You'll Not Believe What Just Happened To Me!."

Naraku wipe his tears away and put the Shikon No Tama aside. From the folds of his clothing he took incense, he lighted it and forced the smoke into Kanna's mirror, which was showing the _happy_ reunion between Sango and Kagome.

"The incense? The scent…"

"What about the scent of this incense? You'll feel jealous and feel like fighting if you smell the smoke, how is that?… The only bad thing about it, if that the effects wipes out with cold water…"

Titania stared at Oberon with eyes wide open, then she look at the sky, cursing the guy who had caused the mess which she just witnessed… and she still couldn't believe.

"I just knew it!"

"It got out of control… a little." Said Oberon.

"How come, Oberon?. Every single time that you interfere in mortal's business, _things_ _like_ this happens! How Do You Plan To Fix This Mess, Oberon! Tell Me!"

"… Er… I'll fix it, don't worry." Oberon smirked. "You'll see…"

"You don't have the slightness idea, right?."

"... Hmpf... By the way: Did you do that little… business in Italy?."

"Yes. Was hard, but it's done. _She's_ got to be arriving by now… :_feels something_: More Evil Presence?."

"Our paparazzi had being busy causing this mess to even note how near we're from him! Poor Bastard! I pity him. But he deserves it."

"He's gone get it!." grinned Titania. The fairies after her laughed.

**To be continued.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** A little spoiler: What did Titania in Italy?. And who is 'she'?.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Just saying the usual. BAD GRAMMAR!

The same stuff than before. I don't own anything! The only thing I get from this are REVIEWS

**Chapter #5: **

**Fights Everywhere!**

Both friends sit under a tree; completely unaware of the smoke that was surrounding them both. Immediately, both girls started to tell the other their recent misadventures. And the side effects of the smoke were starting to make effect.

"… And then, I started to ran. You should have seeing him! It was pretty WEIRD!."

"This got to be a haunted forest… Why there isn't any warnings at the entrance!." Asked Sango to no one in special.

"…I didn't like the way he stared at me." Kagome continued. Now, certain incense started to make effect. Sango looked at her and sighed.

"Just look at your clothing and there is your answer!" She muttered.

"What?"

"Nah, forget it. At least I don't have any psycho youkai breathing on my neck."

"Is not funny, Sango." Complained Kagome. "What happened to you, anyways?"

Sango took a deep breath and started to explain her experience too, since they split up. Unfortunnely, the matter got hairy when she told about the unusual Inu-Yasha's love confession. Something little, green, bug-like, call 'jealous', bit proverbially Kagome on the base of her neck… and the girl started to hold pressure on her chest, praying for not interrupting Sango as her blood boiled inside her veins.

"… And then he took my hands, gave me that hazy look and said 'Sango-koi'. When I asked him why, he answered because like that, I'm closer to his heart... Of course, from him doesn't exactly bother me." Sango sighed. "Then, Inu-Yasha appeared and they start to fight over me!" At this point, the incense was really an effective thing.

"So, you got to seduce them both?" Kagome said bitterly. The girl was UPSET. (BAD NARAKU!)

"Excuse me?."

"You Got To Seduce Them Both Instead Of One!"

"I didn't seduce anybody!"

"Of Course You Did!" Growled Kagome, Inu-Yasha likes. "And if you don't. Why they confessed THEIR love for you?"

"Hey! Isn't My Fault To Be Pretty!… beside, I don't see the wrong of it!"

"What? You know better then anybody HOW SPECIAL Is Inu-Yasha for Me and You Dare To Say That You Don't See the Wrong Stuff!" Kagome growled as she stood.

"Don't Yell At Me Like That! I'm your elder for at least 500 years!" Said Sango. "Besides, it was about time that something like this happens to me: after all, YOU are the one who are attracting the males' attention… on the other hand, me…"

"That Was You Mean With My Clothing? If You Came Up With That, 'GRANMA', You Are Going To Loose!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Ahá. At least, I'M more feminine, I got a womanly body and well cared… not like certain tomboy huntress, violent, unwomanly, full of scars LIKE YOU!" Said Kagome, very angry. "AND I'LL NEVER dream about TAKE THE BOYFRIENDS AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!"

**TWICHT **

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING!" Sango yelled, loosing her patience.

"I could accept Miroku-sama's offer. I don't like the guy in that way, he is my friend, but I still can do that. And If I Didn't Do In The First Place, It Was Because I CONSIDER YOU MY FRIEND!" Lied Kagome, as you may noticed. "… He asked me about 'bearing his child' willingly, but you got to reminded him that."

"That's a low…"

"…And he still doesn't ask you, as far as I know!"

"LISTEN TO ME WELL KAGOME! I'M NOT Going To Accept That TONE from you: I've always been good with you: I've saved your life, more than once, taking care of you, concerned about you, because **OF COURSE**: I know how to defend myself, and you don't, I'm strong, and you not, I'm a warrior, and you not, and I'm not flirt with every single youkai I see, mostly if we talking about the _ANIKI_ of the person I suppose to love."

"You're talking As If you flirt with Miroku-sama! My Ass. And. As far as I know, he doesn't have any sibling."

"At least I had an interest about a human, not a youkai… a dog, youkai no less… that made you a…?"

If the tensional level between the girls was almost touchable, this was the drop that broke the dam. Remember about Kagome holding pressure in her chest? Well, before Sango finished her sentence, Kagome tried to release all of it, but… Inu-Yasha appeared form nowhere, grabbed her by her collar and held her away from his _precious_ Sango.

"You aren't going to do ANYTHING to my _precious_ Sango!"

"And since when you are so talkative? Let me go or I swear I'll SAY IT!" Without any effort, the hanyou tossed Kagome aside.

"Feh… Whatever." Muttered. Then, he turned to Sango.

**TWICHT **

Miroku was on his knees, in a 'want to bear my child' position, just in front of Sango, who was holding Hiraikotsu high on the air. Due to the Flower's spell, and Naraku's incense, this scene really touched Inu-Yasha's nerves.

Truth needs to be told. Despite her discussion with Kagome, the situation was still on Sango's black list: no matter how much she liked the Houshi, _this_ one wasn't in his true self… and she didn't want that, so, when she saw him kneeling, she raised Hiraikotsu.

"You'll honor me if you…"

"Don't even think about it, Houshi-sama!." Interrupted Sango.

"Grrrrr… I said: **GET AWAY FROM 'MY' SANGO**!."

"Sango doesn't belong to anybody but herself: she'll decide to who she'll give in." Said Miroku seriously as he stood.

"And That Guy Is You?" Said Inu-Yasha, gritting his teeth. "Don't make me _LAUGH_! You're not Even The Half Of The Man She Deserves!"

"Take That Back!" Ordered Kagome to Sango, ignoring the new fight and remembering the one with Sango (who also remembered). "TAKE THAT BACK!"

"No. Truth hurts, but is good. I'm not taking THAT back."

"**HEY! DON'T SCREAM AT SANGO-KOI**!" Yelled Inu-Yasha and Miroku at once.

"Mind Your Business! This Is Between Me And Her!" Sango and Kagome grunted at the same time, pointing fingers at each other. Inu-Yasha jumped between them both, and Miroku stood behind Sango.

"Apology." Order Inu-Yasha.

"Me? She's the one who has to apology, **NOT ME**!" Said Kagome.

"Whatever it was: **YOU DESERVE IT**!"

"I don't like to agree with Inu-Yasha, but he's right!. Even more: you should do no request to Sango-koi." Said a critic Miroku. Kagome shake her head.

"What's the matter with you guys?" She asked.

"I already told you, little girl!" Mocked the huntress.

"Shut Up, Sango!" Said Kagome in a very unusual bad mood, showing her fist to her, in a very threaten way.

"**HEY**!"

Inu-Yasha, too much protective for my tastes, pushed Kagome aside roughly. The girl, being Kagome, stumbled and finally kissed the ground again.

And stay there. Her wound reopened and everybody jumped at the sight of this, except for Inu-Yasha. Kagome, sitting on the spot, looked back at the hanyou and to her wound: she was in pain, and not only physical pain. Inu-Yasha was looking at her very angered and she returned a questioning glare.

She couldn't believe it. she couldn't believe that the same guy who always protected her, no matter what, at any cost, just do the thing that he did. This was the almost first time that he hurt her, physically at least, but the more hurt in the scene was her heart. She couldn't help but cry, like a little child.

"Don't whine like a spoiled girl, you deserve it!" Barked Inu-Yasha. Sango hit him in the back of his head, feeling a bit guilty.

"Apology." She ordered.

"No!. She was being aggressive at you!" Protested the Hanyou. Miroku hit him in the same spot that Sango, with his Shajaku.

"Do as Sango-koi said! Or else…"

"Or else what?"

"**ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!"** Yelled Sango, sick of their worship towards her. She started to scold them both, human and hanyou.

As Sango scolding explored new heights, Kagome kept crying, without paying any attention to anything: she felt miserable. Too miserably to even tried to compose herself.

Suddenly, a hand caressed her head. Kagome looked up, a little bit scared for who might be the owner of that particular hand. She froze. Sesshomaru was inspecting her wound. And growled.

"This is Inu-Yasha's doing." He didn't ask that. He stood up, but no without caress Kagome's head for the last time. "Pathetic, worthless hanyou. He'll **PAY** What He **Did** with **HIS BLOOD. INU-YASHA!"**

Titania, feeling the influence of Naraku's incense, crackled her knuckles and muttered bad words. She was _SOO_ angered, that her face was red and her aura was threaten to say the least. The fairies took a step back. Oberon, sitting in a high branch nearby, watched this amused as Titania tried to catch her breath.

"I. Just. Knew. It. FAIRIES! I NEED THE COLDEST WATER!"

"Funny way of terminate such a fight." Whispered Oberon amused, as I said. "But I got the point: Puck!"

"What is it, my lord?"

"Send the sleep spell as soon as the water disappears."

"What water?"

"You'll see."

Titania and the rest of the fairies, started to casting a particular spell over the fighters.

**To Be Continue. **

**By **

**Misao-CG.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** ONE MORE chapter TO GO! YAY:_ahem_: Just the usual. See chapter one to references.

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

**Chapter #6: **

**A Fierce Fight and a COLD Shower.**

At the sudden scream of the taiyoukai, everybody snapped theirs heads up. Unwillingly, Inu-Yasha grabbed Tetsusaiga and stood in front of Sango, with Miroku by his side, without having a clue of what was going on. Kagome keeps crying without help it. Damn Naraku's Incense!

"How barbaric. You'll pay." Said Sesshomaru.

"Pay what?" Asked Inu-Yasha. Half threaten, half curious.

"You'll die, now!"

As soon as the sword clanged against one another, Kagome snapped her head up and finally reacted. She almost got a stroke when she saw the singular family reunion that Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha were holding. Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline, Kagome _rushed_ to stop the fight at any means necessary. On the other hand, Sango, in order to save Kagome's life, tried to stop her, but she couldn't. Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru '_froze'_ their combat when they saw the object of their affection throwing themselves in the middle of the fight. Of course, they blamed each other about that and resumed their attacks. On the other hand, Miroku was trying to get Sango out of there, with no use, because she insisted in rescue Kagome, and Kagome herself was insisting into getting in the middle of the fight to prevent the bloodshed.

As you can see, all of them were trapped in some sort of 'cross fire'.

Suddenly, the earth started to quake, and before they could blink, they were surrounded by column of water, which raised high in the air and surrounded them completely. The water closed over their heads, doing a tremendous noise.

"I don't like this." Said Miroku.

The water fell upon them as a twister. The force of the water dragged everyone on different directions. Instead of taking care of the own life, those who were under the flower's spell sought for their 'love ones'. But the water soon disappeared and all of them found themselves 'floating' in midair, and according to Newton's gravity law… they all fell into the ground with a loud thud.

Rin opened her eyes wide when she saw the curious pool in front of her and her beloved Sesshomaru-sama inside of it and being tormented (or cured, take your pick.)

"Look! There is Sesshomaru-sama." She said very worried.

"Yeah! There is Inu-Jerk too! And Kagome, and the others. I got to help them!" He said, rushing in their direction. A fairy picked him by his tail. "Let me GO!"

"NO, little young man, you cannot go!" Said the fairy.

"WHY NOT? They are going to get drown!" Protested the cute kitsune.

"Worry not. They'll not."

Naraku crossed his arms disgusted and pouted. His diversion was already spoiled, and now he was planning a revenge on the spoilers. Kanna closed the mirror, without showing emotion.

"Did I say you could stop?" He barked. Kanna raised the mirror one more time.

As I said, the water disappeared and everybody fell graceless into the ground, damped and cold to the bones. Those who could stand up, did it at once. Miroku, ignoring the current pain in his back, rushed to Sango, just like Inu-Yasha, but they picked a fight over her before reach her. Sango stood by her own means and rubbed her temples, seeing the fight between Inu-Yasha and Miroku. Kagome never touched the ground, she ended up, somehow, in Sesshomaru's arms, but she couldn't careless: she was too concentrated in her wound to care about him.

That was the moment that puck chose to do as he was told. He spread the sleep spell over the 'fighters', and no matter how much hey fought against the sudden sleep, one by one they fell asleep, and when that deed was over, Puck returned to Oberon.

When Oberon greeted him, he cracked his knuckles for the hundredth time that night. Puck made another reverence.

"It's done, My Lord, As you wished. With no mistakes at all"

"See to believe, Puck." Grunted Oberon. "We're leaving."

"Where?" He asked. Then he noticed Titania by his lord's side, with a PMS face… and only then he noticed the HUGE slap on Oberon's cheek.

"She wants us to leave, because she wants to fix this by herself. And against Titania's wishes, I can do nothing." Explained Oberon. "Give her the flower: she already has the antidote."

"She told you that she'll forgive you if you let her alone?" Puck asked mischievously, obeying his lord of course. Oberon blushed.

":_ahem_: Maybe… Puck! I got you another duty! Come here, it's a secret."

Naraku raised a brow. No matter how much hard Kanna tried, he couldn't hear what this Oberon saying to this Puck guy was. In the mirror he saw the image of the Oberon's subordinate jumping in fear when he heard whatever news from his lord. Suddenly, Kagura irrupted in the hall, chains or no chains.

"What do you want Kagura? I said, no interruptions."

"There is something lurking in your rooms." She answered.

"What were you doing there?"

"Went there to see what is there: its smell awfully bad!"

"Leave it: maybe it's one of my pets."

"I doubt it: it doesn't sound like any of your pets… or offspring for that matter either. It's very big and it smells worst than crap!"

Wordlessly, Naraku stood up bored and tired (messing with Oberon magic _WASN'T THAT_ easy). He walked up to his rooms, muttering something about having worthless daughters as minions. Kanna followed him, as Kagura, but, like her younger sister, she stopped without going any further.

"How bad is its smell?" She asked.

"Awful. And it's big!" Kagura answered.

**To be continued.**

**By**

**Misao-CG**

**PS:** GEEZ, I broke my wrists! Hope you like it… and I think I need a review (and someone to pet my wrists:_whines_:)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** YAY! Fixed Chapter! Isn't this great?. :_clap, clap, clap_: Thanks to Ranko-chan for helping me with the grammar in this chapter! Standard Disclaimer Applies.

**Chapter #7: **

**I dreamed a WEIRD dream last night**

The fairies put the slumbering Inu-Yasha against a tree, and Kagome beside him. Unconsciously, the girl hugged the hanyou by his waist, almost immediately, causing giggles between the fairies.

"They make such a cute couple." Said a fairy. "Are you going to use Cupid's Flower, milady?."

"Not with any of them. This flower has already caused too many problems. I'll use the antidote and the Flower of Truth." explained Titania, who was healed from Naraku's incense. Another bunch of fairies placed Sango near Miroku, but not to close.

"What do you mean by '_not with any of them_', milady?" asked another fairy.

Titania smiled. Then she put her hands together as she stared at the sky, and released a glowing sphere from her hands. It exploded, spreading some kind of star dust upon the sleeping people, including Rin, Shippo, also, of course, Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"This is a midwinter's night. These mortals only had a strange dream, and they'll remember these events _only_ _as_ dreams. Their memories will be too blurred and incoherent to even give them a second thought, because this never happened, to them at least." said Titania, after casting her spell.

With this, Titania took the Flower of Truth and brushed it against the eyes of Kagome, Sango, Inu-Yasha, and Miroku.

"This will make these people more honest with their feelings. All of them. Maybe they'll confess them to each other, but that is one thing I can't assure."

"So, in the end, they'll be just like they were in the beginning." said another fairy, while putting Shippo in Kagome's lap. Titania nodded.

"Milady, What shall we do about this Taiyoukai?" asked someone in the back.

"Take him and his party out of here before he wakes up!" said a second fairy. "He's going to be GROUCHY, that's for sure!" Titania knelt by Sesshomaru.

"What an arrogant and selfish asshole! You said that you don't like humans, but you adopted a little human child!. You're alone, too alone and you know it! Fairies! We need to get him out of here!." said Titania standing up. "Then," she added, "we are going to stay in this country for another season, or until we get a girl for this fellow!"

Titania took to the air, followed by her fairies, some of them carrying Sesshomaru, another carrying Rin and a third carrying the disgusting Jaken with him.

**  
**  
Oberon stared at the sky and sighed. Dawn was approaching and the night has ended in a fiasco, thanks to certain intruder, which name he didn't know well. Everytime he use Cupid's flower this kind of thing was predestined to happen, no matter what: he needed to stop using it, for the best. Puck returned and dropped himself to the floor to catch some air.

"It's done, Lord Oberon… May I ask _WHY_ Lady Titania brought here such terrible monster! She gave me a lot of problems to get her inside that awful, evil place!"

"Because, whoever messes with me or Titania, deserves that kind of torture!" Answered Oberon, still staring at the sky. He chuckled. "So, is it Titania now who is playing matchmaker?"

**  
**  
The sun was starting to appear in the east. Generally, he wakes up half an hour before this, no matter what. But not today. He awoke with the sensation of not having sleep trough the night, and he couldn't remember at which hour he fell asleep, no matter how hard he tried. And for Kami's sake, he felt terribly guilty about something he didn't remember exactly what is was. However, he remembered having dreams. But the images were too blurry and confusing to even consider. He grunted. He hated it when that happened to him.

He stretched, then he smelled blood. Suddenly, he noted a weight on his chest and shoulders. He looked down, only to face the sleeping Kagome, who was using him as a pillow. His face turned even redder than his kimono. He didn't remember falling asleep with Kagome!

Careful of not waking her up, he tried to get out of there before the girl decided to sit him several times. That was when he noted the ugly wound in her arm. Two things happened to him when he saw that:

a) He felt the wound was his own,

b) If he felt guilty about something before, _THAT_ sight took the cake.

Kagome felt very comfortable in the position in which she was sleeping and she didn't have the slightest intention to return to the world of the living. But a girl like her never gets what she wants: she awoke as she felt a sudden pain in her arm. It looked like someone was attending her. So she opened her eyes.

To her big surprise, she discovered that she was using Inu-Yasha as a big pillow, and that the shy hanyou was sniffing at her wound, and inspecting it. She was clueless as to _HOW_ she ended up sleeping by his side and ...oh! _Hugged_ him the entire night! When they stared at each other, they jumped in fear, shaking the sleep from their eyes.

**"I-It's not what you think!"** They exclaimed at the same time, both with embarrassed looks. **"I Can Explain it! I Know I Can!"** Both of them said again, while looking at each other in the eyes.

"Would you laugh if I told you that _that_ I _think_ I dreamed about you last night?." Asked Kagome, breaking the silence a few minutes after, caressing her arm unconsciously.

"Not at all! I got the same feeling, but I can't remember my dream."

"Me neither." confessed Kagome, biting her lower lip. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention falling asleep on top of you."

"Don't worry. Feh, I'm the one who should apologize!"

Kagome stared at the ground, remembering all sudden, the previous afternoon, when, once again, she had walked onto Inu-Yasha and Kikyou, and had found them kissing each other.

"And, where is Kikyou?" she asked, full of doubts. The hanyou crossed his arms and looked away.

"Feh. I don't know and I don't **DAMN** care! Kikyou has caused me a lot of troubles lately..." Inu-Yasha stopped. "Eh... how... how did you know that Kikyou was here?" Kagome looked away too, with her face sad and pale.

"I think I got this ability to find her when I least expect it, and in the worst moment." She answered. "I got a terrible timing." Inu-Yasha knew immediately what she was implying.

"I can explain that."

"What for?" said Kagome, with one of her best smiles. "She's the woman you love, isn't she? It's very natural that you wanted to be with her."

Inu-Yasha, feeling a curious and strange courage, took Kagome's hands in his, and looked at her intensely, and, to Kagome's shock, he turned into the charming, romantic and sweet attitude.

"Kikyou isn't the woman that I truly love. She... you see, she holds an special piece of my life, because, you know, she was the first person, after my ofukuro, that made me felt loved, but that is the past... I... now... you... mmm..."

**SLAP  
**  
"Get Away From Me, You **PERV**!" Yelled Sango, destroying the moment. "How Dare You To Take Advantage Of Me In Such An Unhonorable Way!"

"I'm very sorry! I swear that I didn't know you where there!" Said Miroku, while rubbing his cheek. "Besides, I could say the same about you." he added.

**TWICHT  
**  
"What are you implying by THAT!" asked Sango, while giving him a good death glare.

"Nothing, Sango-sama, Nothing!" Miroku rushed, waving his hands frantically in front of him.

As that discussion between them started to climb Mt. Everest, Inu-Yasha and Kagome stared at each other once again. The hanyou took a deep breath and resumed his speech.

"What I mean is...I..."

"Kagome!" Shippo had woken up, and hugged Kagome's neck in a very frightened manner.

"Shippo-chan! Are you scared?"

"I had an ugly dream! I dreamt that I got lost and... and... Hmpf. I can't remember my dream... but I didn't like it and I was scared!"

"...Grrrrrr!"

"What's wrong? I interrupted something?" asked Shippo innocently, with wide eyes to boost.

"You can bet that, Shippo-chan: maybe Inu-Yasha was confessing _something _to Kagome-sama" said Miroku, winking an eye. Kagome blushed and she stood up.

"You have nothing to do, Miroku-sama?" she asked seriously, walking by his side.

"Like stop groping my ass, maybe?" Added Sango in discomfort, following her friend.

"Feh, we better keep moving: we still need to reach Musashi's domain before nightfall." Grunted a not very pleased Inu-Yasha. He stopped by Miroku's side. "Why Sango didn't hit you this time for groping her? Did you say something to her?" He asked him.

"Maybe… maybe not."

The group continued to travel, with the feeling of being involved in something which didn't work out at all. But they all felt more refreshed and they didn't care about what happened the last night. They continued their travel, almost in silence, thinking about a lot of stuff, mostly Inu-Yasha, who was decided to talk alone with Kagome to finish their previous talk.

As they walked, they talked about the strangest dreams they had, but nothing made the thing clear. Their memories were so blurred, that they started to made fun of that and soon they forgot about it.

No, none of them remembered anything.

WAIT A MINUTE! What happened with Naraku and the creature described by Kagura?

Naraku reached his bedroom, but before he touched the door, he took a step back, due to the stench that was coming out from there. No doubt that Kagura was right when she had said that it was a smelly thing: it smelled like raw fish and sulphur. When he gathered all of his strength he noticed a folded paper in the door, with his name on it. Randomly, he picked it up and opened the door, unfolding it in the process, careless.

He stopped death froze at the sight in front of him. That thing **WASN'T** one of his pets.

Just there, in front of his very eyes, there was a slumbering creature, a big, smelly, and awful monster. Naraku paled: he was in no conditions of fighting anything, due to his effort in messing with Oberon's magic, and using the Shikon no Tama. For worst, this creature seems too much big and aggressive, even sleeping, to be dominated easily. At least, IT was sleeping, and that got to be and advantage. Suddenly, he remembered the message, and read it:

_"Meet Scila! Just guess what we gave **HER**!"._

_Lord Oberon and Lady Titania.'_

In that moment, the creature woke up, and almost immediately fixed her eyes on Naraku. He paled even more…

…Mostly when he saw an all too familiar hazy look on Scila's eyes.

**Someplace at the forest.**

"Yes, Scila is a very violent, wild, and mighty creature, that, without mentioning her BAD temper. Cupid's flower has never made much effect on her, and the spell is easily braking on her, often after she had satisfied her uncontrolled perverted lust." explained Oberon.

"Anyways, that Naraku guy deserves that for messing with our magic." said Puck. "I pity that guy."

"Me too. When Scila finishes with him, the effect of Cupid's flower will be already gone." Oberon sighed. "Then, she'll be back in her old cranky self and she'll be the same monster from which Ulysses _(A/N: From Homer's Odyssey)_ ran away. Shit happens!"

**At Naraku's Castle.**

Kagura and Kanna were listening in shock at the end of the hall, which lead to Naraku's room. Both sisters were truly intimidated by the agonizing screams, the crying for help and the threats to whoever had done something to Naraku, among the animalistic noises from the creature known as Scila. They were too terrified to go after Naraku's help.

"Do you think that he's all right, Kanna?"

"No."

"Do you think we should help him?"

"Neither. I'm scared."

"Me too." said Kagura, backing off. A peculiar sound followed by another scream for help from Naraku, made them put on a face. "That sounds like it hurts!"

"True."

"I-I'll be in the forest, if I'm needed."

"I'm going with you"

And what happened with Sesshomaru?.

Soon after the fairies left him far away from Inu-Yasha's party, he woke up in a grouchy mood. And he would've kept that way if he didn't see Rin sleeping in his arms. The question was, how in seven hells Rin ended up sleeping in his arms?. Whatever, coming from this little human, he didn't care: Rin knew how to melt his cold heart.

Without waking Rin up (because it was to early), he stood up, and walked toward his retainer to kick him hard, because he was sleeping as well, and as he remembered, he wasn't allowed to sleep in front of his master.

"Jaken. We leaving." muttered Sesshomaru angrily.

The retainer woke up completely in a blink of an eye, and started to follow Sesshomaru's calm long shanks to who knows where.

Obviously, the whole scene was watched closely by Titania and her fairies. The lady looks at the cupid's flower in her hands and smiled as she burned the flower in her fingers. Titania stared at Sesshomaru once again and she started to follow him, not caring of being detected.

After all, if she was going to play matchmaker, and find a girl for this taiyoukai, that must be done with her abilities, without the help of Cupid's magic, or she'll change her name to ...Mud.

**The End.**

**By**

**Misao-CG.**

**PS:** As I said in 'Little Brother': ReviewsHappy Misao! I really hope that you enjoyed this fic. Please, review and tell me what you think about it!


End file.
